Mar13Updates
March 31st, 2013 *Welshy Reviews: Harry Potter & the Woman in Black *Renegade Cut: Solaris & Solaris *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 5 - Dance with the Devil *Guru Larry: Guru Larry's April Fool's Prank *Vampire Reviews: Top Ten Female Vampires, Part 2 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - The TGWTG Producers *Twatty Who Reviews: Doctor Loo and the Phaleks March 30th, 2013 *Hagan Reviews: The Island of Doctor Moreau *One Hit Wonderland: Closing Time *Vangelus: V-Build: Swerve (Transformers Prime) *WTFIWWY: Live - The Five Second Rule *Y Ruler of Time: Small Page, Big Screen - Speed Racer March 29th, 2013 *Music Movies: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby Winter Season 2013 - Round 2, Part 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics March 2013 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Croods *Weekly Manga Recap: Iris Zero *Review A Day: The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct March 28th, 2013 *Anime Abandon: Macross Plus Part II *Vampire Reviews: Top Ten Female Vampires, Part 1 *Hang On A Second: Teen Wolf *Brad Jones: A Good Day to El Topo Chico *BT Podcast: Throbbing Hufflepuff Sexicon *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Mischief Makers March 27th, 2013 *Game Boys: The Game Job *Phelous (shows): Jason Goes to Hell, Part 1 *Vangelus Reviews: Red Hawk (SH Figuarts) *Animenia: Pokemon the Movie 3 *Projector: Trance March 26th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - What's with the Princess Hate? *SadPanda: World Wrestling Panshy - Battle Royale! *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Defiance *Diamanda Hagan: Teddy Plays with Himself March 25th, 2013 *Bootleg Zones: New Style Ninja Tortoise *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Titans #26-50 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Scream and Shout *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Strab: American Amber *Thumb Wars: EA & Life After Riccitiello *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dead Space Extraction & DS 2's Severed DLC! March 24th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Walking Dead: Survival Instinct *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 3 *Sage Reviews: Gears of War: Judgment *Infomercialism: Edge of Glory *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dark Shadows March 23rd, 2013 *Hagan Reviews: God of Vampires *Vangelus: V-Build - Ironhide (Transformers Prime) *WTFIWWY: Live - The Secret Canine Jihad *Last on the Bandwagon: Okami March 22nd, 2013 *Music Movies: Yellow Submarine *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 6 - Dreaming...of Her *Nash: March Madness Megastream *Scene It: Halloween *Video Games Awesome: Lego City Undercover is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Charles Barkley's Shut Up and Jam Gaiden! March 21st, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce Fights Back from the Grave *Bad Movie Beatdown: Wes Craven Presents Don't Look Down *MMO Grinder: SMITE *Weekly Manga Recap: Me and the Devil Blues *Nerd To The Third Power: Effects Studios Go Bankrupt *Pixelated Memories: Tyrian 2000 *Review A Day: Crysis 3 March 20th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Starship Troopers 3 *The Cinema Snob: I Spit on Your Grave, Part 2 *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil Retribution, Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Ratchet (Transformers Prime) March 19th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The King and I *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF 2 First Look *Comic Book Issues: Avengers Arena #1-3 *Video Games Awesome: Pre-PAX Paddy's Day Show and Trailer *Projector: The Croods *BT Podcast: Hymens and Disco Knife Fights March 18th, 2013 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Man with the Screaming Brain *Bootleg Zones: Mexican Bootleg Turtles *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans Retrospective: The Titans #1-25 *Projector: Welcome to the Punch *Review A Day: Gears of War: Judgment March 17th, 2013 *Video Game Confessions: Simon Belmont *Sage Reviews: God of War: Ascension *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 4 - The Virgin Heart *Hang On A Second: Ghostbusters 2 *Hagan Reviews: Poultrygeist *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dudley Do-Right *PeanutButterGamer (show): Hey You, Pikachu! March 16th, 2013 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 5 - Cementing the Outline *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Little Things by One Direction *WTFIWWY: Live - Snowflame Feels No Pants *Vangelus: V-Build - Fortress Maximus (Kabaya) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Call *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dead Space 2 *Shaun K.: Blistered Thumbs Roundtable - Neverwinter Beta Weekend 2 March 15th, 2013 *Music Movies: The Magical Mystery Tour *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF Season 2 Trailer *Shinkara: Atelier Ayesha *Zeitgeist Game Review: SimCity 5 *GView: Bit.Trip Runner 2, Hammerwatch, Dream! *BT Podcast: Tackle the Vagina *Review A Day: Tomb Raider March 14th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Set Up (with Rap Critic) *Anime Abandon: Macross Plus, Part 1 *Video Games Awesome: God of War: Ascension is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Arachnid *Nerd To The Third Power: Oz The Great and Powerful *Taylor H.: Gameplay Showcase - Bit.Trip Presents Runner 2 *Anime Basics: Valentine's Day vs. White Day March 13th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: I Spit on Your Grave, Part 1 *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil Retribution, Part 1 *Shameful Sequels: Starship Troopers 2 *Vangelus Reviews: The Joker Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Neverwinter *Thumb Wars: Assassins, Pirates & Annual Sequels *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dead Space March 12th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - What the F*** was Up with Where the Wild Things Are *The AngryJoeShow: Tomb Raider Review *Comic Book Issues: OMIT Commentary March 11th, 2013 *Bum Reviews Oz the Great and Powerful *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA/Titans: The Technis Imperative *Renegade Cut: Black and White *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby Winter Season 2013 - Round 2 Part 2 *RetroActive: 5 Favorite Video Game Characters *Last on the Bandwagon: Psychonauts (The Blooper Reel) March 10th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Linkara - Power Rangers: Alpha's Magical Christmas *Sage Reviews: Tomb Raider *Hang On A Second: Ghostbusters *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Battleship March 9th, 2013 *Twatty Who Reviews: The End of Time, Part 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings: "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" *WTFIWWY: Live - Chillin' Out, Maxin', Relaxin' March 8th, 2013 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 4 - The Hollow Female Protagonist *Music Movies: Help! *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob DVD Trailer *Rap Critic Reviews: Drake's "Started From the Bottom" vs. Notorious B.I.G.'s "Juicy" *Diamanda Hagan: Mama Vlog *Zeitgeist Game Review: Tomb Raider 2013 (PC) March 7th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Prometheus (Part 2) *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF Season 2 Teaser *MMO Grinder: TERA *Nerd To The Third Power: King of the Nerds! *Weekly Manga Recap: Otaku no Musume-san *Pixelated Memories: Top 5 Retro Bosses *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Deus Ex Human Revolution: The Missing Link DLC March 6th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Chick: Disney Needs More Gay *Bootleg Zones: Turtles Fighters *The Cinema Snob: Debbie Does Dallas *Shameful Sequels: American Psycho 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Batman Arkham Asylum (Play Arts Kai) *Video Games Awesome: Tomb Raider is AWESOME! *Shinkara: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance March 5th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Son of the Mask *Video Games Awesome: Runner 2 is AWESOME! *BT Podcast: Give Jesus the Glove *Review A Day: Mass Effect 3 Citadel March 4th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Titans Retrospective: Team History *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Rising Review *Thumb Wars: Making Money at What Cost? March 3rd, 2013 *Manic Episodes: Charmed (Season 2) *Infomercialism: Uro Club *Projector: Shelter (AKA 6 Souls) *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Conan the Barbarian (2011) *Review A Day: Fighting is Magic March 2nd, 2013 *Twatty Who Reviews: The End of Time, Ep. 1 *WTFIWWY: Live - Flight of the SUV *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Last Exorcism Part II March 1st, 2013 *Specials: Dreamworks-uary - Madagascar 3 *Music Movies: A Hard Day's Night *Shameful Sequels: Fred 3 *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Vacation! *BT Podcast: Butt-Hurt in the Q-Zone *Taylor H.: Full Nippon Ichi Event Recap *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Category:Updates